


Anisotropy

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Languages Spoken, Slow Dancing, Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Sasha Kaidonovskaya checks on her friend and finds something she isn't expecting.Prompt: ornamental, fluid, contrast or symmetry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandyboots/gifts).



> For dandyincombatboots
> 
> Sasha rarely speaks to me so when she decided that this was her prompt, I couldn't exactly say no! I had a lot of fun with this and I love writing for the Kaidonovskies~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

**-Hong Kong Shatterdome; 18:00 hrs; December 20th, 2025-**

Sasha hummed softly as she carted armfuls of fairy lights down the hall. After she was done decorating their Jaeger, she would get the little terrier and her delicate bird to be civil, however briefly, for the unofficial holiday party. Her blood red lips curled up at the thought of seeing her co-pilot in silver brocade to match her silvery, slinky gown. 

Cherno Alpha stood tall as Sasha craned her neck to look at her and Aleksis's metal child. 

Both sides were equal, matched in symmetry and stars, as the delicate bird liked to say. The hidden constellation in Cherno's code and in her very design spoke to Sasha more than she ever dared to say out loud. Aleksis knew, bless him. 

"Miy lyutyy tyhr*." Aleksis crooned in Ukrainian as he carefully placed his armful to the side to wrap himself around her. «So, what is the plan for getting little dog and lanky bird to cooperate?»

Sasha laughed as she leaned back with her full weight. «It's little terrier and delicate bird. Your Russian has made tremendous progress since our first test Drift.»

«Now that I won't deny.» Aleksis admitted dryly. «Tell me, what do you plan on doing?»

«I will tell them they must be civil or I will sit on them. Or perhaps an arm-bar...?» Sasha stated as though any other plan would crumble. 

Aleksis shook with silent laughter before he couldn't hold it in anymore. «I love you dearly, _tyhr_ , but do not take your nickname to heart.» He untangled the pile as he thought over the problem. «Asking them to behave is not so difficult. You take the bird and I will take the terrier, no?»

«You may be onto something, darling.» Sasha allowed as she climbed aboard the Jaeger maintainence lift in front of Cherno Alpha with her pile pre-sorted. 

She mulled it over while draping the olive drab green of her beloved heavy metal child in a shining wreath of lights. 

«She looks amazing,» Aleksis breathed as he finished the second pile. «Just a little more and she will be as beautiful as you.»

«Flattery will get you many things, including kisses.» she teased before switching off with her husband. 

Aleksis hung the lights up and now their Jaeger mimicked them in the best way; she had her chains and rings tactfully done in only the brightest materials and Sasha's smile nearly matched the lights. 

He cupped her cheeks and gently nuzzled her face, his beard ticking her chin and nose. 

«Come here,» she murmured fondly, cupping his face and running her thumbs over the prominent cheekbones. "Zgodan tigar*." 

Aleksis beamed at her Serbian, her mother tongue along with Russian that she used so rarely now. This war did not allow for long talks in languages the world over in these hard and desperate days. 

They traded soft kisses, each longer than the last. 

She pulled away reluctantly to peek at her wristwatch, a small leather band holding a clock-face with a miniature figure of their Jaeger. 

It was time to coax the delicate bird from his nest of tea-stained china, chalk dust and hellish predictions.

* * *

Sasha peered into the room with Aleksis poking his head around the corner above her. The sight that met them, however, was not expected. 

Hermann was slow-dancing with Newt in a cleared space between their two stations, both of them singing along as they turned in place before Newt spun out and then back in closer. The music was soft and the voice that sung it was hauntingly beautiful in German*. 

The fluid way they seemed to glide across the grating warmed Sasha's already full heart. Their contrast, as bitter and unhealthy as it seemed to many people from the outside looking in, wasn't a curse but something to be celebrated. Sasha knew they would Drift like a dream if they hadn't chosen other options. 

Just before a new song started, Sasha cleared her throat. They pulled away but Hermann relaxed when he saw that it was just Sasha and Aleksis. 

«Are you going to the party in Hangar 5?» Sasha asked as she laced her fingers with her husband's. 

Hermann blinked and then groaned. «I forgot all about it in this mess of the past few months. We'll be down shortly. Thank you for coming to ask, Sasha.» 

Sasha and Aleksis couldn't help but smile as they left, considering Newt immediately started bombarding Hermann with questions in English. 

"You're on friendly terms with the Russians? How did you manage that? Who are you and why have you done with the real Hermann Gottlieb?" 

"Newton, if you'd pause long enough to _breathe_ , I was about to tell you the story." Hermann fired back. 

"...Oh. Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *my fierce tigress -Ukranian  
> * my handsome tiger -Serbian  
> *http://youtu.be/OobBKNCKRSY - The song in the fic~


End file.
